


Patrick Brewer Is

by leupagus



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Episode Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 19:58:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21142343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leupagus/pseuds/leupagus
Summary: “So,” David says, peeling back the blanket and sheet on his side of the bed (their bed, Patrick thinks: it’s their bed, their apartment, for all that David still spends two or three nights at the motel), “Your mom said something interesting.”“Is this about the baby pictures again?” Patrick asks, getting in on his side. “I told you, David, I had red hair when I was a baby but—““Once a redhead, always a redhead,” David says, dismissive.





	Patrick Brewer Is

“So,” David says, peeling back the blanket and sheet on his side of the bed (their bed, Patrick thinks: it’s their bed, their apartment, for all that David still spends two or three nights at the motel), “Your mom said something interesting.”

“Is this about the baby pictures again?” Patrick asks, getting in on his side. “I told you, David, I had red hair when I was a baby but—“

“Once a redhead, always a redhead,” David says, dismissive. He slides into bed and nudges Patrick onto his side, spooning up behind him.

Patrick lets him, the day and the evening and the not-so-surprise party draining out of him with every exhale. It’s been a lot, more than he’d bargained for, The Big Three-Oh notwithstanding. But David had bundled him into the car after Twyla had kicked them out and herded him up the stairs and into the shower, hands strong and slick on him until he was gasping and blissful, washed clean. He hadn’t been kidding—this is the happiest he can remember being, and now he can be this happy every day, forever. David’s made him this happy.

But David said something earlier. “What about my mom?” he mutters; he can feel sleep dragging at his vowels, but he wants to hear this.

“She said she and your dad were fine with you being gay,” David says, his mouth against Patrick’s shoulder. “And I realized I never—you’ve never actually said it. So—I don’t know, you might want to clear that up with them tomorrow, if that’s not the right word foryou?”

Patrick blinks in the darkness of their home. “I—I don’t. Need to clear anything up,” he adds. “I’m gay.”

David’s right; he’s never actually said it. He’s thought it—or rather, he’s thought around it. _I can’t be gay, I’m happy with Nikole_ and_ I love Rachel, it’s just something feels wrong_ and _I don’t know what it is about him, I don’t understand what’s going on with me_ and _maybe I’m bisexual, I could’ve just not realized_ and _why does this feel so different_ and a long list of other ands. But tonight, here, now, he can say what he’s felt for longer than he can remember.

“Okay,” David says, or starts to say, but it’s punctuated by a yawn.

Patrick laughs and squirms around to face him, trying to school his expression into one of outrage. “Excuse me, I’m telling you fundamental truths about myself and you’re _yawning_?”

“I’m sorry, honey, I’ll get right on planning your surprise coming out party, m’kay?” David paws at him grumpily until he turns back over. “Mutt’s barn is probably available.”

“Who? Never mind, I don’t want to know.” Patrick pulls David’s arm around his waist. “But yeah. That’s—is that okay?”

Behind him, David huffs. “I’m sorry, are you asking my _permission_ to be gay?”

“No! No, I just mean—I don’t know. You don’t mind? That I’m not interested in women?”

“Even though I am? Well,” David amends, his voice curling with a smile, “In theory, anyway.”

“Oh, in theory,” Patrick mutters, and squeezes David’s arm a little tighter. The answering squeeze is…reassuring. “I just mean I’m not… I thought, when I first met you, that maybe it was just like, an exception. You ever heard of the Kinsey scale?”

“Yes, and it is way too late at night for me to present a dissertation on the flaws of that scale but go on.”

“Well, it was helpful for me, at first. Or I thought it was, I thought—well, this guy, sure I like him, but maybe that just meant I was a… a one, or something. Like, I was still _mostly_ straight, it was just—“

“I was just so irresistible?” David’s smile presses into Patrick’s shoulder, and Patrick has to close his eyes, soak in the smug joy radiating off of him.

_I want to marry him_, he thinks suddenly, and it’s so clear and certain that he startles a little.

“Hey,” David protests, “You better not be laughing.”

“Aren’t I usually laughing at you?” Patrick asks, breathless. He doesn’t dare turn around right now, but he wants to marry David, he’s going to propose and—well, hopefully David will say yes. But he’s said yes to everything so far—said yes before Patrick could even drum up the courage to ask the question, sometimes. “I—um. But after we got together, and I realized how—how it could be, how it could feel—I mean, Rachel and Hannah and Nikole and them, it was never _bad_, you know? I wasn’t traumatized or, or miserable. But with you—“

“Again, this could all just be because I’m so irresistible, which I’d like to point out you haven’t yet _denied_, so,” David says, and now _he’s_ laughing, and Patrick has to turn around and kiss him, soft and slow and honest, the way he’s never been able to be, not until David.

“Don’t get me wrong,” he says, “You are irresistible.” He props himself up on one elbow so he can look down on David, laying on his back now, the moon shining in through the window and limning his hair, his eyelashes, the lines of his chin and nose and cheekbones. “But I know who I am now, because of you. I know who I want, and who I love, and it’s… thank you, David. This is the best present you could’ve gotten me.”

David smiles, so beautiful that Patrick never wants to look away. He’s going to do his damnedest to make sure he never has to. “Well, fortunately,” he murmurs, tugging Patrick back into his arms, “I am a very generous person.”

**Author's Note:**

> There was a fic written that seems to have been deleted, expounding on Patrick's sexual orientation. I decided to write something based off of its core statement, which is that Patrick Brewer is gay. 
> 
> Thanks to the original author, [patrickbrewer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patrickbrewer) (banesapothecary gave me the name since I didn't catch it before the original story disappeared).


End file.
